bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive IV
Oh goodie! A whole new page for me to muck up with questions! =D Roden got one too... I'll go check on Bold Clone. :D "Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" 01:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you cook up a code thing that will let me customize font color and size only? I tried adding and deleting for my siggie but it just says: Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. *Sniffle* *Sniffle* -Master Lewa (His siggie is so lame he can't put it there.) well... I kinda either wanted what I had said above in Impact font or.... maybe something else...... Maybe you could surprise me lolz. -Master Lewa (His siggie is so lame he can't put it here.) Inaction :Yeah, I'm trying to take a summer break from the web; I'll probably return a bit in the fall. See you then, and thanks for letting me be a member here. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My siggie Ummm, have you got the siggie template for me? YOU JUST BEEN O W NE D ! ! ! ! ! Soulja Boy 12:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Epic! THanx bRO! (I will use it in the future, of course. I had just decided that I would go ahead and have you make it) :) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk 15:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) First of all what was ''the Rating System? Second, awww.... Did you get in trouble when you first joined this site? lol it's ok.... '=D''' W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Lol, ok. But... what was the rating system? Because it's been indefinately suspended. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Big favor to ask. I need you, to please uhh go here (Dang I'm nervous lol) and say yes un- What am I saying you know absoluytely everything on this site. But I need to ask. Am I ready to be a Rollbacker? I have 700 edits... W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk On holidays Hi everyone. This is Mata Nui speaking. I've been away for more than a week now, and willbe away for almost two more weeks. Sorry for not telling you in advance. Until I get home, I will have little or no Internet connection, and anyways I failed to log in. (Though, I didn't try very hard). So, until I'm back, I won't be able to do anything here. Mata Nui Please answer Mata Nui, I need to speak with you. :( Mata Nui, if i ever needed you it is now. Im a site leader but i have no idea what to do. I need a crash course on all the technical things. tell me everything you think I should know. Keep In mind, that I know nothing. (Technicality wise) Please help!John Avery Whitaker 13:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Could I have some of my former rights back? I want to become more active again. Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 09:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I just got bugged by User:Starscream7 on another wiki about blocking. He wants to shorten his block here. I'm not sure if I was active when he was blocked in the first place but would changing the length of his block be an option? Go to www.theadventuresinodyssey.wikia.com. The reason for no photos is I'm still dealing with some legal issues.John Avery Whitaker 14:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard Yeah... What do you know about this new "Admin Dashboard" thing? I'm trying to get its default colors to change to the tan/brown TBW color scheme, but I can't figure out how to. It's annoying. :P Oh, and I don't want to sound critical, but shouldn't we have a community vote/discussion before we enable the chat feature? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't mind the Admin Dashboard, it's just that the colors... Yeah, I've said this before. I'll go ahead and disable the chat feature, but we may need to discuss it with the community, albeit in the future. We've got enough to do right now. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re: Unblocked It's great to know - Thank You! I'll be posting my movie, BIONICLE: Universe, here, in around a month-and-a-half. Other things as well - updates, stuff like that - and I have an idea for our future. I'll make a post about it later. Thank You! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 19:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I did - and was going to. Bit busy right now - I was working on my movie. Luckily, I smanaged to squeeze it in. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think it's about time for my beureacrat powers? (However you spell it ) :P W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Okay, what the heck can a rollbacker even do? W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Rollbacker powers Well.. Seriously!?!? Why not everyone have that power? It's not even helpful. Sorry but, I'll just do it slower and review what I'm undoing instead. Tell me a Beuracrat has better powers... W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Team of Heroes (Story) Hi! I just wanted to know if you would be alright with me carrying off where your Team of Heroes story ended with your character Nui. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 23:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Now, THAT is better! 2,460 edits to go!! Okay.. since I've become an admin I need to know how to make templates and catagories, etc.. Help? 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' It says on the help page somewhere that admis are less then beurocrats. True? 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' So you were site leader then demoted all the way to a lowly admin? :P 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Sorry I haven't been here much but I've been going hard on this wiki and on the Section 8: Prejudice forums. Lol, right when I hit Rollbacker too... -_- Bet I'll be demoted soon eh? 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Never Mind I really don't need that admin stuff anymoar. Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 23:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Coding tips I gotta thank you man, I've finally figured it out because of your profile. COLORS! Blahmarrow 21:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude, In the Cook Islands, we have different Maori words like 'anu' means 'cold' so you can't say that all those words are "Maori" because theyre New Zealand Maori. well, thanks anyway but i guess when people think of Maori, they only think of NZ not us. sorry for being a bit aggresive in that last message. so, we all sweet then? Heads up Recon indicates that Anon 184.58.173.168 has made a possible spam article about the Catholic religion here. Called it a remix, suggest imidiate action, over. Blahmarrow 21:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Man, I find a problem, report it, then by the time the person recieves info, it's already fixed! efficient!Blahmarrow 00:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC)